theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DrewMek
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Edge Chronicles wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farrow Ridges page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfan (Talk) 19:08, January 14, 2010 A few image posting guidelines... Hi! Great to see you're taking such an interest in the Edge Chronicles, particularly in Weird New Worlds, which does not have all that much information on this site. However, I must ask that you follow two Wiki standards about image posting: *Please categorize your image. *Please place the code for the image at the top of the page, rather than somewhere in the middle. The exception is when a page is long and contains more than one image, in which case you should still take care to insert the image in a paragraph break. Thank you! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 21:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) British/American English... The answer is simply an administrative conflict. I'm American, but the founder has standardized British English. I just can't get out of the habit of typing in American English, but I'm not changing the standard because the Edge Chronicles is a British series, and I don't think the head administrator, Darth Tom, would like it. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 14:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Four Lakes No, the language should not be changed. "Distant Future" simply means the future relative to the rest of the series, namely, what took place in The Immortals. It's still meant to be done in past tense. Infoboxes The best way to find out how is to open up a page containing one in Editing, and check out the necessary code. The easiest thing to do then is to copy that code and paste it into the page you want to have an Infobox for, and modify the entries to represent the character you want it to give information on. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Settlement/City Infoboxes That sounds like a good idea. However, here's what we should do: Post in my Talk Page (in text, not in template), the list of info table entries you think there should be. I'll iron out the kinks and create the template. Thanks! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) That image of Sanctaphrax... How did you scan it in so perfectly? I would have had to rip the book apart to do it that way! Or are you not scanning it? Are you using some other form of technology? Please tell me! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Vid I don't know...I can't see a video anywhere in the code. I don't think we should worry about it. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Time Period of Goblin Nations The Goblin Nations was not founded until the Second Age of Flight, just so you know. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 21:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *Also, the Eastern Roost was not actually shown in Vox. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 21:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Time Period of The Immortals The Immortals takes place five hundred years into the Third Age of Flight. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * Also, I think that when we are discussing time periods, we should state years after Quint's birth as EY (Edge Years). For instance, 42 years after Quint's birth would be 42 EY. Nate Quarter's adventures take place around 600 EY. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 16:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for reporting the vandalism! It's been taken care of. Please let me know if any other problems occur! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 17:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki standards clarification Just so you know: please do not speculate. Anything that says "Most likely..." or "Probably..." should not be put on pages. Thanks! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 16:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Yes, I agree some is necessary. However, I think it should only be used when something is certain or almost certain. For instance, look at the Spore-Worms page. That's an example of proper speculation; very little of that information was actually stated, but it could be inferred. Another thing: NEVER say things like "Twig probably..." or "Possibly, Quint...". If your speculation cannot be written without saying words like that, it should not be posted. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 17:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Website The link is www.edgechroniclesfan.webs.com If you can't go there it might be because of the site I used to build it www.webs.com sometimes it gets jamed... or it's probably the internet! It happened to me once when I used a different computer to enter the website... Try again and try to refresh the page... if you still can't enter the website, I'll try to help someway... Just try :) And if you have any suggestions or ideas to improve the website go ahead and tell me! Well, sorry, but I don't know what else to do... :( try to use a different computer, from a friend, maybe? Website Great!! Website once more Hi again. So, have you been visiting www.edgechroniclesfan.webs.com ? If you are following, what would you like to see posted there? Preceding unsigned comments by EdgeTraveller I think I'm pretty sure that I have Scottish ancestry. Just saying because you asked during the About Me section. Professor of Light 19:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Great Glade Image I got it from the book extracts from the official UK website. Captaintwig 20:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Thank you for bringing those to my attention! I have deleted them both, and I have also locked News from the Edge so that it should be impossible to create it again. I also sent a message to the IP address, at your suggestion. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Page notice I would change it to that if I knew how. But I have no idea. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 09:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Aqueduct construction date I used simple arithmetic to calculate the precise date. A plaque on the Riverrise Aqueduct stated that it had been constructed in the 247th year of the Third Age of Flight. The Third Age of Flight began in the year 102 EY. 102 + 247 = 349. Simple as that. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Reccomendation I hope you don't mind but i recommended you as a possible admin to Fawfulfan. Duck666 19:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC)